Finding Me, Finding You
by BombshellPrincessBloom
Summary: The girls are attending Alfea boarding school, where friendships grow and love blossoms. All human; no powers, Better story than summary
1. Chapter 1

**I OWN NOTHING! **

**Bloom's POV**

I'm usually a confident person so when my parents approached me about spending my senior year of high school in a boarding school I embraced the change. Dad got transferred to a different city and mom didn't want to stress me out with the move, so they just decided to send me to Alfea.

I was packing my room when mom came in and sat down on my bed. "Honey are you sure this is okay?" she asked worryingly. "Yes mom it's perfectly fine." I said closing up the last box and taping it shut. "Plus I'll be headed off to college next year so it'll give me a chance to see what it's like to live away from home." I smiled reassuringly at her and she smiled before kissing me on the top of my head and going to help dad finish packing his office.

I sighed looking around my now empty room. Don't get me wrong I was so happy for dad. He's been wanting to move up in the fire department for a long time and now he finally had the chance to. Mom was so supportive and immediately started planning to open another new flower shop and expand her business. I glanced down at my watch and saw that it was now noon. The moving truck would be here in an hour to pack up our stuff and take it to our new house. Then mom and dad would be taking me to UPS so I could ship all the stuff I was taking to Alfea.

I grabbed the last box and took it downstairs and placed it in the living room with all the other boxes. Mom and dad were sitting at the table having lunch so I decided to sit with them while they waited. Soon the moving truck arrived and the guys came in and loaded our stuff. "Please be careful" my mom said fretting over the breakables. "Vanessa, honey, it'll be fine trust me." Dad said distracting mom. All too soon the house was empty and all that was left were all my boxes, and our suitcases.

"Alright honey you ready to go to UPS?" Dad said grabbing a box and taking it to his truck. "Yeah" I said smiling. This was it; my new and exciting adventure. Soon all of my boxes were loaded in the back and were being hauled off to UPS. They would arrive at Alfea on the same day as I would so all I had to do was meet them at the gate and show them where my dorm room was. Next stop was the airport. Dad and mom would be driving to Eraklion from Magix.

I smiled tearfully as mom came to embrace me with tears rolling down her cheeks. "Oh my baby." She said hugging me tightly. "I know mom." I said smiling and resting my head on her shoulder. "It's okay mom. I'm a big girl now." I pulled away and smiled at her before running into dad's open arms. He lifted me off the ground and gave me one of his famous hugs. "I'm going to miss you honey" he said holding me tightly. "I know daddy. But I'll see you guys for Thanksgiving." I said burying my face in his shoulder. He gently placed me back on the ground and kissed my head one last time. "Call us when you get there" mom said going into his warm embrace. "I promise." I said smiling. "You should get going honey. Don't want to miss your flight" they said glancing at the line at the security check. "Alright. See you in a few months' guys" I said grabbing my carry on and heading towards the security check line. I quickly got checked and made my way up the walk way. I glanced back once more at my parents and waved.

_**Well here I go! **_

**Okay, I know what you're thinking… Really? A new story and you haven't even updated any of your current stories. Well I assure you that I didn't forget them. This just came to me though and I absolutely couldn't resist the urge to write it. I will update all my stories soon guys I promise! **

**Love you all! **

вσмвsнзll ρяιпcзss вlσσм


	2. Chapter 2

**Bloom's POV**

7 hours on a flight. I'm pretty sure I looked like a zombie. I sure as hell felt like one. I groaned and rubbed my hands over my face as I walked through the aisles of the plane. I walked through the airport where I finally made it to baggage claim. I was so tired; I wasn't paying any attention to where I was going when all of a sudden I bumped into something and fell flat on my butt.

"I'm so sorry!" I said getting up and grabbing my things. "It's no big deal" the guy said smiling. God he was cute! He had sky blue eyes, blond hair, his body was buff, and when he smiled at me I swear I melted into a little puddle. "I think this is yours." He said handing me my phone. "Thanks" I said smiling back. "Well I better get going. Thanks again!" I walked over to where my flights' bags were being unloaded. I looked back briefly and smiled and waved. He smiled and waved back before grabbing his luggage and going over to a group of 3 other guys.

I blushed slightly before finally seeing my luggage on the luggage carousel. I grabbed it and finally made my way outside before hailing a cab. I gave him the school's address and we were off. Surprisingly the school wasn't that far away from the airport; maybe a 10 to 15 drive.

The school was amazing; I was stunned when we pulled up. The school's entrance was guarded by a giant gold gate with an A on it. Only students and teachers were allowed on the grounds; except for special days when parents could come visit or when the school's faculty was told about parents coming to visit. The driveway up to the front of the school was made of stone and there was a very stereotypical fountain in the middle of the driveway as well. I had to laugh a little remembering all those movies about famous people with fountains in their driveways. The school was made of stone as well with two oak doors standing front and center. I couldn't even tell you how it was but goodness it was beautiful.

The cab pulled up to the front and I paid him before he unloaded my luggage onto the sidewalk. "Thank you" I said smiling. He waved and got into his cab before driving away. I met the UPS truck in the school parking lot and told them I would meet them at the elevator in the hallway. I made my way to the office where they gave me my room key and gave me my class schedule.

I quickly found the elevator and made my way up to the 6th floor. Ah room 613; here I am. I unlocked the door and let the delivery guys do their thing while I directed where things should go. I was so distracted by my stuff that I barely noticed a girl with long brown hair, and brown eyes come into the room. "You must be Bloom" she said smiling. "My name is Flora and I'm your roommate" "Hi Flora it's nice to meet you." I said extending my hand for a handshake. She smiled and shook my hand with enthusiasm.

Later that night my half of the room was looking pretty good. I had made my bed and pretty much unpacked all my boxes. I had finally finished folding my clothes and putting them in the dresser on my side of the room. The rooms were huge was well. The size of two master bedrooms put together. It also included a bathroom and small kitchen. Can you say 5 star hotel? Flora and I each had our own dressers and closets. Yeah life was pretty good right now. I laughed to myself before grabbing my favorite pair of pajamas and heading to the bathroom. I took a quick shower, changed into my pajamas and sat down on my bed gathering my school supplies up. Tomorrow was the school's orientation. We'd all meet at the school's auditorium and discuss all the school's events, rules and regulations, extracurricular activities and etc. "Well I'm going to head to bed now Flora. Good night!" I said turning out the light and getting under the covers. "Good night Bloom" she said before turning off her light as well.

**Hey guys! So I know what you're thinking? Why is Bloom acting like a shy girl? She's so confident. I wanted to change her character a bit. I admire her courage and confidence in herself but this is a story about experiencing crushes, and I just wanted to show that she like anyone else can get flushed when someone she thinks is cute admires her beauty (: hope you guys don't mind! **

**Love you all! **

вσмвsнзll ρяιпcзss вlσσм


	3. Chapter 3

**Sky's POV**

I've been at Alfea for 3 years; I couldn't believe that this was my last year there. I was excited and anxious. College was so close yet so far away. Soon I would be applying to colleges and I'd be starting my new life.

My parents were private investigators. Well maybe they were more like bounty hunters if you really put perspective on it. They would tail the bad guys and were able to make arrests and enforce legal action if need be. They were their own private business and always have been the best. There were only 4 people in the business with them; my parents and my best friend Brandon's parents. Our moms handled the business side and our dads handled the go get them side.

Whenever our parents were working the moms' would bring the Brandon and me along to the house they were meeting at to do paperwork. Brandon and I would sit on the floor together playing with hot wheels, or legos, or Pokémon cards. We were always together so I guess nothing has changed since we're still best buds. I laughed looking over at Brandon. We even went to the same school together and were destined to have the family business passed down to us.

Brandon and I decided to go to Alfea when we graduated from 8th grade. It's not that we didn't love our parents but we wanted a chance to experience some freedom. Since our parents were private eyes they did keep tabs on us; and still do to this day. Alfea was well known for its extracurricular activities and we wanted our college applications to be filled with lots of extracurricular activities.

"Dude you ready to go?" He asked before picking up his duffel bag up off the floor. "Yeah. I'm good." I said grabbing my stuff. We made our way through the airport towards baggage claim quickly avoiding everyone else who was walking by. Brandon and I were discussing football tryouts as were grabbing our luggage, when I bumped into something. I looked down and saw a girl with fiery orange hair, and blue, green eyes. "I'm so sorry!" she said as she gathered up her things. "It's no big deal" I said smiling at her. God she was beautiful. I don't think I've ever seen someone with such bright hair and beautiful eyes. Does that make me sound too much like a girl? I questioned to myself. I saw her phone on the floor and picked it up. "I think this is yours" I said handing it to her. "Thanks" She said smiling. "Well I'd better get going. Thanks again!" All too soon I was watching her walk away to her flight's luggage carousel. She looked back at me before smiling and waving. I smiled and waved one last time before grabbing my luggage and walking over to Brandon and Helia.

"What happened bro?" Brandon said smiling like a cat that ate the canary. "I bumped into that girl over there." I said motioning over to her with a nod. "You get her number?" Helia asked. "No. Should've. But that was the last thing on my mind bro." I said. "Well maybe you'll see her again" Helia said being optimistic.

We walked to Helia's car and I jumped in the front seat while Brandon got in the back. We stopped at the local diner near the school and grabbed a bite to eat. "Who's ready for football tryouts?" I asked enthusiastically. We had been in football for the last 3 years. At first we weren't all that sure about being on the team but in the end it was worth it. My friendship with Brandon and Helia was 10 times stronger now. I could trust that they had my back on and off the field. "No doubt!" Brandon said high fiving with Helia. "No doubt you're going to be quarterback bro." Helia said. "I sure hope so" I said rubbing the back of my neck. I had been working hard all summer to get in shape for senior year. I wanted to go out with a bang this year and hopefully get the quarterback's spot. We quickly finished our meals and headed back to the dorm. We grabbed our dorm keys and schedules and headed on up to our rooms. Brandon and I were in room 502 and Helia was right next door in 503.

"See you in a bit bro" Brandon and I said before going into our room. Our stuff was right where we left it when we had left to go home in May; long time students stayed in the same room all 4 years of high school and had the same roommate all 4 years as well. I flopped down on my bed before laying back on it. "I'm beat dude. I forgot how draining flights are." I said closing my eyes. "No doubt. I need a shower though." Brandon said going to the bathroom.

Ugh tomorrow is orientation. I could probably tell you the speech by now if you asked. It was the same thing every year; rules, activities, events, all that good stuff. Although I shouldn't be complaining it's only about an hour long and then we get the rest of the day to do whatever we want before classes start the next day. I looked down at my schedule, happy with my choices. I had your standard English, Science, Math, and Social Studies classes, but I also had photography, p.e. and a free period. Brandon emerged from the bathroom and I decided I should probably get a shower since I'd been on that plane for so long. I emerged 15 minutes later, feeling refreshed before hopping into bed.

_**Let the year begin! **_

**Hey guys! (: I hope I did Sky some justice. I found it kind of hard to do his perspective since he's a guy and I'm not and I'm not too sure how guys are when they're alone with other guys so please forgive me I didn't get up to par with this chapter. **

**Love you guys!  
**

вσмвsнзll ρяιпcзss вlσσм


	4. Chapter 4

**Bloom's POV **

My alarm clock was ringing. Ugh why was it ringing? I glanced over at my clock and saw that it read 6:30. Groaning, I tried to roll over and go back to sleep when I heard the bathroom door open and out walked Flora. "Good morning Bloom" she said all bright and peppy. "Good morning" I said rubbing my eyes. "Here you go" she said handing me a cup of piping hot tea. "Oh thank you" I said taking the cup and lifting the hot beverage to my mouth before taking a small sip. "It's mint. I'm hoping it'll cleanse your system and help you feel refreshed." Flora said pouring her own cup of tea and taking a sip. "Thank you Flora. It's delicious" I said smiling instantly feeling refreshed.

I finished my tea and rinsed it out before putting it in the sink. "We have to leave at 8 for the orientation." Flora said now applying her makeup. "Alright. I guess I'll get ready" I said. I grabbed a pair of black jeans, a white tank top, and a cute oversized off the shoulder black sweater and headed for the shower. I quickly took a shower and got dressed. Flora was already dressed and ready to go. "It won't take me much longer" I said grabbing my makeup. Soon I was ready to go and we set off towards the auditorium.

"There are a lot of students here" I said looking at everyone going in to the auditorium. "It's okay. You'll do fine. Remember its just orientation." Flora said smiling. "Hey Flora!" Said a girl with long blonde hair, and honey brown eyes said running up to us. "Hey Stella! I missed you!" Flora said going over and hugging the girl named Stella. "Stella this is Bloom. She's new and my new roommate." I stuck my hand out but was all of a sudden engulfed in a hug. "Any friend of Flora's, is a friend of mine. I'm Stella" she said after pulling away. "It's nice to meet you" I said smiling.

"FLORA!" I heard someone yell. I turned and saw as a girl with curly, wavy brown hair and green ish blue eyes ran over to Flora and practically knocked her over trying to hug her. "Aisha!" Flora said returning the hug with just as much enthusiasm. "That's Flora's best friend Aisha. They live on opposite sides on the world so they haven't seen each other since school let out." Stella explained to me. "Aw I'm happy she's got her best friend back" I said smiling. They walked over to us, both of them with huge smiles on their faces.

"Bloom, this is Aisha" Flora said gesturing to Aisha. "Aisha, this is Bloom. She's my roommate." "It's great to meet you Bloom" Aisha said going over to hug me. "It's nice to meet you too." I said smiling. "Where are Musa and Tecna?" Stella said looking around. "We're right here!" Two girls said coming up to us. "This is Musa" Flora said pointing to the girl with the long blue hair and blue eyes. "And that's Tecna" Flora said pointing to the girl with the shoulder length purple, pink hair and blue green eyes. "Nice to meet you" They said together before turning to each other and laughing.

"Everyone in the auditorium please" A teacher said from the front doors. We all flied into the auditorium and found 6 seats in the middle section. "Good morning everyone!" The principal, Ms. Faragonda said coming onto the stage. "Welcome to Alfea. I'd like to bring Ms. Griselda, and Mr. Saladin on the stage with me. Ms. Griselda and Mr. Saladin are your vice principals. Feel free to come to us with any concerns or questions you have." She went on to talk about rules. Freshman and Sophomores had a curfew of 10:00, Juniors had a curfew of 10:30 and Seniors had a curfew of 11. She talked about obeying school rules or else we'd have to deal with school punishment; which I also found out was missing out on some school events and cleaning a room in the school.

Next she talked about extracurricular activities. The school would be having an activities fair on the first day of classes and we were more than welcome to sign up for as many clubs as we wanted. She then went to talk about school events. Since our school did have some sports teams we would be going up against Cloud Tower boarding school. That meant a homecoming game and a dance. I was so excited; I was definitely going to be sporting lots of school spirit this year. Not to mention prom was also this year and a whole bunch of other events.

Soon the orientation was over and we were let out of the auditorium. "What should we do now?" Aisha asked looking at all of us. "Bloom is new. We could do a campus tour then we could show her around the town?" Musa suggested. "Oh yeah Bloom that would so much fun!" Stella said smiling. "Okay, sounds good" I said smiling back.

Next thing you know I was on my butt, on the ground; again. "We have to stop meeting like this" the voice said laughing slightly. "You're right" I said joining in with him and laughing. "I never got your name" He said before offering me his hand to help me up. Smiling I took his hand, "My name is Bloom" "I'm Sky" He said shaking my hand after he had helped me up. "Hey Sky. Let's go!" I heard one of his friends yell. "I guess that's my cue to leave" he said laughing. "I hope to see you again Bloom" He waved and all too soon he was gone.

"Who's the hunk Bloom?" Stella said smiling suggestively. "A guy I bumped into at the airport" I said blushing. "Someone's got a crush" They all said in a sing song tone. I blushed and pushed them playfully. "Come on. Let's go" I said smiling.

The next hour was spent showing me around the school. I found all my classrooms and made mental notes to remember where each class was. I found out that I had at least one of them in each of my classes. That helped calm down the first day jitters a lot.

Afterwards we all gathered in the lobby and decided to break for an hour to gather our things before heading out to town. Flora and I made it back to the room and I gathered my purse, wallet, camera, and some other essentials I thought I would need for the trip. Flora and I decided to eat a bowl of cereal before we left just to hold us for a little before we found somewhere to eat.

An hour later we were all gathered in the school parking lot. "Hey whose car are we taking?" Flora asked. "Well Stella's car can fit 4. And my car fit 4 too." Musa said. "Bloom, and Flora can ride in Stella's car. And Tecna, and I can ride in Musa's car." Aisha suggested. "Alright, let's go!" Stella said going over to her green buggy and moving the passenger seat forward. Flora got into the back and I pushed the seat back into place before hopping into the front. "Let's head to the mall first" Stella said rolling her windows down and pulling up next to Musa's white prius. "We'll follow" Musa said starting her car up.

The drive was short and we all sung along to whatever was on the radio at the time, cheering as the wind blew through our hair. We looked like typical teenagers. Soon Stella was pulling into the mall parking lot and we got out. Musa pulled up next to us and they all got out as well.

"**Welcome to Domino Bloom" **

**Yay another new chapter! Man I'm on a roll. Your reviews and alerts are getting me back into the writing game so thank you guys so much (: Also I moved Alfea and Cloud Tower to Domino since Bloom's home town was Magix before her parents moved to Eraklion. Hope you guys don't mind!  
**

**Love you all!**

вσмвsнзll ρяιпcзss вlσσм


End file.
